1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates two layers of a heavy-duty, polyethylene plastic material, with one layer atop the other, and each layer having two vertical sides and two horizontal sides. One horizontal end and two vertical sides of each of the two layers are adhered to each other to form a bag (sack) with the other horizontal side being, into which a motor vehicle, or other large objects, may be conveniently be moved and placed inside. The open end of the bag is closed, and the sides of the bag are folded upwardly and secured tightly around surfaces of the motor vehicle or other large object in the bag. Two or more straps are provided on the outside of the bag to tightly secure the bag against its contents, and to secure the bag to a structure adjacent to the bag in order prevent the bag from being moved. The bag protects the enclosed objects from water, debris and other harmful outside elements, thereby preserving the integrity of the electrical, electronic or mechanical components of the enclosed objects.
2. Description of Background Art
Many areas of the world experience heavy rain, hurricanes, and typhoons annually which cause severe floods. As these forces of nature consequently result in damage in inundated areas, it likewise results in damages to personal and business property, such as motor vehicles, as they are often left unprotected against it. More often than not, the damage caused to these motor vehicles is beyond repair, thereby creating a great loss.
Attempts to address the challenge of protecting motor vehicles and other large object in the past have been minimal and insufficient.
For example, http://totallyabsurd.com/floodbag.htm describes a Flood Bag, which appears to be a simple plastic bag gathered at the top with a knot.
In Thailand, during the October to December 2011 flooding event, vehicles were stored in large, make-shift plastic bags, as shown at https://www.facebook.com/WaterAwayCapsule.
In the U.S., there is a conventional bag used to store personal belongings during floods, as described at http://landshutters.com/flood-bags.
Disadvantages of these conventional products include:
Difficulty of driving a vehicle into a large plastic bag,
Many plastic materials are easily damaged,
A simple knot is used to seal the mouth of the plastic bag,
Bag and contents may float if flood waters rise; there is no design to keep the bags and contents from floating away.
Needed to address these problems, is a strong, inexpensive, and insulated covering or casing for protecting the motor vehicle or other large object in a stationary position. The covering must be water resistant and puncture resistant to protect the vehicle, or other object, from external inundation from the heavy rains and flood, and free from leakage and/or seepage from the rain and from outside debris. In addition, there should be provision for harnessing the enclosed object so that it will not float away or cause further damage to the object during floods or water runoff.